


White Heart

by Kuuton



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, possibly some OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuton/pseuds/Kuuton
Summary: Law meets Bepo, Penguin, Shachi on the Swallow Island and starts the Heart Pirates - but he also meets White, Bepo's friend who defended Bepo against Shachi and Penguin before Law showed up.Basically shenanigans of the Heart Pirates following their Captain, told mostly through the eyes of a male OC, White.





	White Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please note that this story was kind of hastily done, mostly to get all the ideas out of my head. At the moment I didn't really have time to go back and re-write lazily written parts or correct mistakes, but I might do that in future (as well as add a lot of new material). For now, if you enjoy any part of this little story, I'm glad!

 

.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *:

_(Taking place eleven years before the start of the series on the Swallow Island.)_

_Beginning (Age 7)_

"I'm sorry…"

"Bepo, for hundredth time, you don't need to be sorry!"

The polar bear sniffled as he sat still, letting the boy finish bandaging his head. The boy huffed after finishing, leaning back.

"I can't believe Penguin and Shachi did that again… those two are such troublemakers", he said.

"Thank you, White", Bepo said, softly patting his own bandaged head.

White smiled, "Just try not to get in trouble, okay?"

The polar bear nodded, thankful.

After treating Bepo's bruises, White had spent the rest of the day getting shouted at by his boss at the docks. His boss kept telling that White was lucky he had given White work - some kind of work it was. Cleaning docks after dirty sailors and passengers. His only payment was one meal a day. That'd never help him get out of this place, White thought bitterly. Swallow Island… such a miserable place.

It was late when White got off from work. Snow was falling slowly.

He hoped Bepo hadn't gotten into more trouble. He had never seen a mink before meeting Bepo.

White got to the edge of the town. He resided in an abandoned house outside the town. It was dark and cold, but who would ever take a runt like him in their warm house anyway?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard shouting and sounds of fighting. Without thinking, White broke into a sprint. Under the next hill he could see it - a White bear on the ground, two looming boys over him, kicking him.

Bepo...

"Oi! Stop it!" White shouted, running in. He crashed into one of the buys - Shachi - making him fall on his side.

"What the hell-!"

"Gah, what's your problem, kid!?"

White placed himself between Bepo and the two boys, Shachi and Penguin, who had turned their full attention to him as Penguin helped Shachi up.

"Huh, you're that kid from the harbor..."

"Don't you know who we are? How dare you?"

"Stop bullying Bepo, you idiots!" White hissed, arms spread, covering the bear with his body.

"Bepo?" Penguin mocked, "The bear? Tch, we rule the outskirts here!"

"Yeah! So unless you want some of this, start walking!" Shachi continued, patting the baseball bat he had in his arms.

White stood, unmoving.

"Fine, then…" Penguin mumbled, going for a strike, Shachi following in suit.

"S-Stop!" Bepo tried weakly, still laying on the snow as White tried to fight the two older boys.

"Take this!" Shachi yelled, swinging his bat. White tasted iron, but refused to yield. He kicked Shachi, but in return Penguin punched him, sending him to the ground.

"White!" Bepo cried out, teary-eyed, "I'm s-sorry!"

White panted heavily, forcing himself to get back on his knees. He stared at the two older boys glaring at him. Then, he turned his head, blood dripping from his hairline all the way to his chin.

He looked at Bepo and smiled. "It's okay, Bepo."

Bepo's tears became larger.

Shachi was going for another swing, but a new voice startled him.

"What are you doing?" All four of them looked at the newcomer, Bepo still sniffling loudly.

White blinked his eyes, his sight trembling. The boy had a cloak around him, and a large fur-coated hat lay shade over his eyes. White could hardly see his features, but he was sure he had never seen the boy before. He looked around their age, too.

"Eh? Now who are you, brat?" Penguin leered, watching the newcomer closely. Shachi held his bat close to himself.

"I'm really not in mood for your kind of people", the boy replied. White could see something in his eyes - he couldn't really place what, exactly.

"Tch, you're just another kid", Shachi growled out, stepping forward. And then the boy struck. White had never seen someone fight like that. He watched with wide eyes as Penguin and Shachi tried to beat him up like they had done to Bepo and White, but the new boy was much faster than them, evading their strikes and hitting them with more power than White had seen some adults fight with.

Penguin and Shachi found themselves on the snow, beaten. The boy stood in victory, though he didn't look too happy over it, as if it was nothing to him. Bepo and White stared at him in awe.

"W-Who… are you?" White finally questioned. He crawled closer to Bepo, starting to check his injuries. He kept his attention on the newcomer.

"...", the boy turned his attention to the two of them, seemingly looking at their injuries. He walked closer and knelt down. White tensed. Bepo tried to not sniffle too loudly.

White helped Bepo to sit up. The newcomer seemed to check the bear over before turning his attention to White, wiping the blood from right side of his face with the helm of his cloak.

"You probably have at least minor concussion", the boy said, staring into White's eyes. The boy's eyes looked so tired, dark circles under them. They were gray like a stormy sky, and White could note all kinds of emotions storming in them.

The boy broke the eye contact and quietly stood up. White stood too, slowly, while helping Bepo up.

"Can you walk, Bepo?"

"U-Uh-huh… sorry…"

"I told you not to apologize", White murmured with a small smile.

"Sorry…"

White sighed before looking at the newcomer again, "...thank you for helping us."

The boy stayed quiet, seeming to feel bothered by the thanking.

"I'm White, and this is Bepo. What's your name? I've never seen you here."

"...I'm not from here", the boy replied. For a moment he seemed thoughtly.

White tilted his head as the boy didn't give his name. The boy looked at him, seemingly thoughtful, before muttering: "My name is Trafalgar Law."

"Law… are you on the way to the town? It's over the hill there", White spoke. Law didn't speak, but nodded quietly. White smiled, making sure Bepo didn't fall as they started to walk. "Let us help you in return, then, Law."

Law started walking. He didn't seem opposed to this, at least for now. It seemed he didn't really know himself what he wanted.

They walked quietly, Bepo mumbling ouches and ows now and then. As White gazed behind, he could see Penguin and Shachi following quietly, both limping and holding onto one another for support. They didn't look like they wanted a rematch anytime soon.

Snow snarled under their boots. White hardly had any supplies at the abandoned house he stayed at; Bepo had no home here either. In the end, it was Penguin who spoke up, offering to lead them to where he and Shachi stayed. Their secret hideout, he said. White could see from his eyes that he seemed to both fear and admire Law's strength. He and Shachi seemed kind of apologetic, though they didn't say it out aloud.

Law seemed to be surprisingly good with handing the contents of a first-aid kit. He bandaged Bepo's and White's heads better than White ever could.

"You don't seem to have any broken ribs", Law noted after finishing checking on White's chest and sides.

"...thank you", White mumbled, "where did you learn this all?"

Law was quiet, his grey eyes glancing into White's quickly.

"My parents were doctors…", he muttered, placing left-over bandage back into the kit.

Penguin and Shachi were sitting on the other end of the hut, Penguin busy cooking a cauldron of soup. All of them were quiet, all of them watching Law.

"Really? That's nice", White replied, rubbing his cold hands together to gain warmth.

"Why are you here all alone, then?" Bepo questioned suddenly, and everyone glanced at him. "S-Sorry!"

Law moved his head, his hat shading his eyes. His face looked grim, so out of place for someone so young.

"...you guys live here?" He finally spoke, ignoring the question. Bepo decided to not ask again.

"More or less", Penguin replied this time. "Me and Shachi have lived here all of our lives. The runt-... White, was it? Came here some time ago. Dunno about the bear…"

"His name is Bepo", White spoke up angrily. Bepo whispered another sorry. "He's a mink, he came all the way from Zou."

"Zou? Never heard of that", Shachi said, raising his shoulders, "Never really seen a mink, either."

Law didn't speak, having taken a spot from another corner, wrapping his cloak around himself.

"And you, then?" Penguin asked White.

"It's not really your business, is it?" He replied instantly. Penguin glared at him, but one glance at Law made him abandon any thoughts of another fight.

They were quiet again, until Bepo spoke again: "Where are you going to go, Law-san? You don't seem like you want to stay here… sorry…."

Law watched his hands before looking up.

"I…" Law started, trying to find words, "I have a mission. For someone's sake."

"A mission?" White questioned.

Law simply nodded, not explaining further, "I want to leave this place as soon as possible. Do you know any ships that are leaving?"

"Ships hardly come and go here", Penguin mumbled.

"We could steal a ship", White spoke suddenly. "I work at the harbor. I know how to get around there."

"We?" Law asked.

"Steal?" Bepo mumbled, confused.

White smiled, watching his companions. "Yeah. I'd like to be a great pirate, one day."

Something in Law's expression changed.

Penguin and Shachi shared looks, latter shrugging. "Not like theres anything to do here…"

"I will follow", Bepo said calmly. "White and-... and Law helped me. And I want to find a way back to Zou one day."

White smiled and looked at Law. The boy was quiet, his arms crossed.

"Pirates, huh?" He muttered. White swore he almost saw a shadow of a smile creep on Law's face. "I guess it can't be helped."

"It will be nice to see the sea…" Penguin thought out aloud, "Oh. The soup is ready."

"Finally!" Bepo exclaimed happily, soon followed with multiple "sorry"'s.

White chuckled, but watched Law from the corner of his eye.

He didn't understand why… Law looked like a shell of a person. White didn't want to pry into his matters. He didn't seem like a bad person, but it seemed like he was already carrying the whole world's worries on his small shoulders.

He wished he could see Law smile, for real.

Law had helped them after all.

Yeah, he would follow the boy, White though. Whatever his mission was.

"Don't pirate crews have some sort of names?" Shachi asked.

"Yeah! What would we be, then? Nothing to do with cold or snow…" Penguin joined in.

"I thought marines often give names", White spoke.

"Heart Pirates", Law spoke suddenly. The four of them looked at his direction. His eyes were determined as he looked back at them. "Heart Pirates… that would be my crew."

The four of them looked at each other quickly, but no one objected.

"Heart Pirates it is", White smiled. Law looked away, but a haunting smiled seemed to play on his face once again.

.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *:

_(Short Snippets taking place between establishing the Heart Pirates and the Sabaody Archipelago Arc.)_

_First bounty (age 15)_

It was a warm, sunny day and most of the crew were hanging on the deck of Polar Tang.

News Coos flew in, dropping news papers.

"Captain!" Shachi yelped. Law was leaning against the sleeping Bepo. He opened one eye lazily.

"Captain - our last stop made it to the news papers!" Penguin laughed, "...arising rookie crew destroys a harbor in North Blue…"

"They really painted it badly for us", White spoke in amused tone as he took the paper from Penguin, "Oh - We got bounties!"

Law made a humming tone, still as laid back as ever.

"...twenty thousand berries?" Penguin exclaimed.

Law leaned in and grabbed the papers. "Bepo made it to the background of my picture, I see…", he mused. For a moment Bepo seemed to awake, mumbling a sorry before just rolling to another side and continuing his sleep

"Sleeptalking…!?" Shachi and Penguin muttered, watching Bepo. Law chuckled.

"Good enough for now", he mused.

Some time and a few more islands later, their new bounties were in.

"Eighty thousand!?" Penguin yelped.

"Oi White! You got a bounty too!" Shachi laughed.

"Really?" White replied, snatching the paper from Penguin.

"When do they have time for these photos…" He muttered, "Thirty thousand? Hah, more than your first!"

Law gave him a long look before huffing and grinning, "It's only because I am your captain, obviously."

"O-Oi!" White blurted, glaring at him. Penguin snagged the news paper back from him.

"Mine and Shachi's are just fifteen each… others aren't mentioned. They're still too new, I guess" Penguin muttered, seemingly disappointed.

"Oh, Bepo has a bounty too!" Shachi noted, pointing his finger into the paper.

"How much?" White questioned.

"Fifty."

"Fifty thousand!?"

"No. Fifty."

"E-Eh?" This time it was Bepo poking from another room, seemingly alarmed by hearing his own name being said.

Shachi broke into laughter, holding his stomach. Penguin joined him.

"Fifty berries!" Penguin managed between laughs, "You can hardly buy anything with that…"

White couldn't help but chuckle too, "I suppose they think he is a pet or something…"

"Uh-oh, I'm sorry…" Bepo mumbled, making most members of the crew sigh at the bear's habit.

White glanced at Law. He was relaxed and seemed amused.

White smiled.

With a crew like theirs, this adventure should be fun.

_Seawater (age 17)_

The cannon balls shook the submarine, hitting closer and closer. The waves were so big White dreaded if the submarine would fall over.

"We need to dive-"

"Get everyone inside!"

The crew members were panicking, scrambling to get inside the ship.

"Captain, hurry!" Bepo yelled. White looked over from the door, to the deck. Law was still outside.

Suddenly, a cannon ball barely missed the side of the submarine, shaking it harder than before. Law yelped un-charastelically, surprised, and lost his footing.

"Law!" White yelled, breaking into sprint on the shaky deck.

"Captain!" Bepo cried out in distress. "White!"

White wasted no time jumping over the edge despite Bepo's yelling. He hit the cold sea-water but endured, forcing his eyes open to search for Law as he dived down.

A devil fruit user was like a rock in water, losing all their power.

After a moment he spotted the sinking man, completely powerless in the water.

White dove deeper, reaching for him, and finally grasping onto his hoodie. He even managed to save his furred hat.

He fought against the current, dragging Law with all his might. Finally, he made it to the surface. He gulped a mouthful of air. Thankfully the submarine wasn't too far,

Bepo and a few others already getting ready to help the two of them up from the freezing waters.

"Captain! Oh no, oh no…" Bepo mumbled as he helped White carry Law inside. The metal door was slammed shut and soon after White felt them dive.

They placed Law's unmoving body onto the floor and White scrambled next to him.

"C'mon…" he hissed with a soft curse.

"Captain!" Bepo whined.

"Is he going to be okay?" Someone asked.

White didn't answer, instead starting CPR with simple chest compressions.

"Come on, you idiot…" He hissed between presses. Some water blurted out of his mouth. Good.

He tilted Law's head and pinched his nose, taking a breath before breathing it into Law's mouth. His chest rose.

White continued pumping his chest, counting out aloud. The crew mates were around them but gave them space, none of them daring to speak as they waited.

He planted his lips onto Laws again until suddenly he flinch to life. White pulled back, giving him space and releasing a shaky sigh of relief.

"Whi-White-ya?" Law muttered.

"Don't speak, just breathe. You almost drowned, you fool", White hissed.

Law blinked tiredly and made a movement to get up. White knew he was too stubborn and just decided to help him sit up.

"Thank you for saving me", Law said after a moment.

White sighed with a smile.

_Eye for an eye (age 18)_

"Roo-" Law started, but too slow. The marine was already moving, kicking Law away, making him painfully land on his side.

Haki, White cursed in his head. This marine had to be using it!

The marine moved again, but White moved just in time, blocking the strike of his sword with his two own.

"Stay away!" White hissed, breaking the lock of swords, forcing the marine back with a stronger blow.

The marine recovered fast, laughing. "You rookie pirates are always so adorable, with your little dreams…"

White glared at him. Law was panting, trying to gather his power again.

"...But how are you going to look into your dream future if you're blind!?" The marine shouted suddenly before swinging his sword, hali helping him White was too slow, and a pained shout escaped from him as the blade cut his right eye.

He pulled away, blood flying, barely saving his left eye.

"Room!" Law shouted, "Shambles!", and suddenly White was ported to safety, Law's sword meeting the marine's in a clash.

"You've made me angry now…" Law hissed, poison in his voice before breaking away and cutting the air. The marine had no time to react when he was already in pieces. Law didn't speak as he picked the marine's head from his hair. "An eye for an eye", he muttered grimly before slicing both of the marine's eyes and throwing the head onto the ground, the parts of his body not together but still torturously alive thanks to Law's powers.

Law didn't waste a second and sprinted to White who was still holding his bleeding head.

"White- Let me see-..." Law murmured, prying White's hands from his bloody face.

White was trembling, but tried to be brave.

"H-How bad…?"

Law cursed softly, "That bastard…" he said before attempting to stand up, to torture the cut-up marine even more.

"Enough… please, let's go back to Tang. Others must worry", White stopped him, gripping onto his wrist. Law tensed, but decided to not object. He needed the submarine's supplies to treat White.

"Fine", he finally agreed, helping White up.

It had been a few days since the incident, and Polar Tang had departed the island as soon as Law and White had returned.. Unluckily, even Law couldn't fix White's eye, as it was completely cut. Law had seemed to be even more upset over this than White himself.

"You know he wants to be able to heal anyone… give him time. Ah, here we go!" Penguin presented a neat black eyepatch to White.

"It even has our jolly roger", White said, amused, as he held the patch. "Thank you."

Penguin grinned happily, "You're welcome. Now come on before Bepo empties the whole mess hall."

White smiled and stood up, walking after his crew-mate.

He couldn't help but glance towards the captain's quarters and wonder.

Later, he had found Law alone in the small library of the submarine, drowning himself into one of his many medical books. He didn't acknowledge White when he walked in.

"Captain…"

Law didn't even look up from the book, just turned the page.

"Captain", White tried again. No luck. White snarled quietly before forcefully pulling the book down from Law, making his captain face him. Law's eyes were slightly started at White's action.

They stared at each other for a moment. White saw Law's eyes gazing at the eyepatch.

White sighed before leaning down, pressing his forehead against Law's. Law tensed for a moment, but very slowly, relaxed into the touch.

"It's okay, Law. I'm alive."

Law bit his own lower lip, his hands dropping the book onto his lap and grasping onto White's helm. The silent message was clear; I was so scared for you. I couldn't fix you.

"I know…" White mumbled with a sigh, "I won't leave you, captain."

Law's hold tightened.

_Bathing (age 20)_

Most of the men showered around same times on same days, when they had warm water ready. Most of them had lived years together and learned to be comfortable among each other.

Ikkaku, their only female member, often showered alone before anyone else.

White was busy washing his hair. He was one of the last crew members to shower and bathe that evening. Of course others had used most of the warm water they had, only their large bath remaining with steaming water.

A sounds of the door opening caught his attention and he opened his eyes.

It was Law. Now that he thought of it, Law was usually the very last to shower.

Law glanced at his direction, then to the showers.

"Bad timing. I think the guys used last of our shower waters…" White spoke up as Law took a step.

"...cold water is fine", he grunted as he started to undress. White tilted his head in confusion until he realized - right. Devil fruit users and water didn't mix very well.

"You want a flu or what?" He questioned, walking over to the other. "Come on, I won't let you drown."

Law quieted down, watching White with a sharp look in his eyes. After a moment of silence, he sighed and continued to undress. Funnily, his hat was the last item he took off.

White sat on the edge of the tub before slipping into the warm water. Law edged closer, still seemingly unsure. He sat on the edge, vary.

"Maybe I will just take that cold shower…"

"Oh, come on!" White muttered before suddenly grasping onto Law's arm and pulling him in. Law, startled, grasped onto him for support. White held him up, making sure not to let his head slip under the surface.

"What the hell, you jerk…" his captain cursed, glaring daggers.

White chuckled before pressing his back against the tub. "One way to get you in, I guess."

Law grumbled something, leaning to White and trying to let his body relax in the warm water. White could feel his muscles being as tense as ever against him.

When he looked up again, he noticed Law watching him.

"...what is it? Captain?"

Law squinted his eyes slightly before raising his arm. White didn't move. He could read the lettering on Law's fingers, 'd', 'e', 'a', 't' and 'h'. He wasn't scared. After these years, he trusted his captain.

Law's fingers brushed the right side of White's face, tips softly tracking down the scar over his eye, barely touching as if afraid of breaking something. Something glinted in Law's eyes and he pulled his arm away.

"...I'm sorry, White", he muttered.

White watched Law before smiling, "Come on…", he then replied, a smile spreading on his face. "You saved me again then. An eye is a cheap price for a life."

Law's gaze drifted away. White watched him quietly. He kept holding Law's body until it finally relaxed, letting the water get to him, trusting White to hold him.

.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *:

_(Taking place during the events of Sabaody Archipelago Arc.)_

The Heart Pirate crew had followed a long voyage of one of the Log Pose routes of Grand Line. During the years spent together, Bepo had really become a great navigator.

They would be arriving at the Sabaody Archipelago soon. White fought the urge to bite his lower lip in annoyance - he didn't particularly like this stop, but it was a good place to prepare before New World. It was most notable for its trade of slaves, and it was a popular place for the World Nobles as well as all kinds of criminals to stop by.

The crew had been reading news as much as they could, seeing certain names appear over and over. Names of pirates from the Worst Generation, as it had been dubbed. Most of the crew was both scared and proud that their Captain was a part of that generation of pirates.

Eleven of the most dangerous rookie pirates and their crews would be on the island soon. White couldn't help but gulp at the thought. Everyone knew that a marine headquarters was right next to the island, and if anything out of ordinary happened...

White looked at the papers in his hands. Their captain was a man who liked to plan, who liked to prepare.  
All of them had ridiculously high bounties for rookie pirates. One of the names that popped up in the news most was Eustass "Captain" Kidd, the captain of Kidd Pirates from East Blue. His bounty was the highest, 315,000,000 berries. With all the towns he had destroyed and pillaged on his way, all the people he had killed, the bounty wasn't too surprising.

The next notorious name was that of Monkey D. Luffy, or Straw Hat Luffy, with his bounty close to Kidd's at 300,000,000 berries. He was an odd one, White noted. The large smile in his wanted poster didn't really strike him as a fearsome pirate. However, there was no underestimating someone with those numbers.

Just these two already had a hundred thousand more bounty than his captain. The thought worried him as he thought what else might await them on the new island.

He set the papers down onto the table. There was no use worrying about it too early.

Polar Tang was safely anchored on the harbor. Fresh air after a long time inside the submarine always felt good.

"Don't wander off too far", Trafalgar Law, their captain, had ordered. "You are to look over Tang until we get back, understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" The crew members shouted in union. White stood next to Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. Law had decided to take the four of them with him to explore the island.

"Captain, do you really want to watch this?" Shachi muttered as Law sat on a wooden crate, watching "Mad Monk" Urouge, the captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates and "Massacre Soldier" Killer, the first mate of the Kidd Pirates, have go at each other. It wasn't even clear what had started the fight in the first place, but Law seemed to find it amusing.

"Relax, just observe", Law said in cool, calm tone. Shachi gulped down but didn't object.

The civilians were horrified, shouting. Suddenly, as the two rookies were about to strike each other, a third figure appeared between them, blocking their strikes.

"If you want to do this, wait until you're in the New World!" The person shouted angrily. X Drake, "The Red Flag", White recognized. Just a shy bit higher bounty than their captain had. White squinted his eyes.

The Mad Monk was taunting the first mate of the Kidd Pirates, but seemingly not wanting to try and cross X Drake. Killer was silent, but stepped down.

"And it was just getting good… Yo, Drake", Law spoke as X Drake walked past them, gaining his attention. The three Heart Pirates behind Law tensed. "But… how many people have you killed?"

"Trafalgar Law", Drake acknowledged. "You'd better not start a ruckus either."

Law chuckled and Drake walked past them, his men near behind him.

"Where to, Captain?" White questioned as Law stood up, stretching his limbs.

"Main attraction, I suppose", his smile was wide and slightly creepy, "The Auction House."

"Do we have to?" Bepo mumbled, paw over his cheek. "Sorry…"

"It's alright, Bepo. Just stay close", White spoke, patting the bear's shoulder gently.

Penguin and Shachi huffed as the four of them started to follow their captain.

They had gotten to the Auction House quite early, as most spots were still free to sit. Law sprawled his body across the bench. White sat next to him while Shachi, Penguin and Bepo took seats behind them.

Law handed his sword, Kikoku, to White without a word. He took it, feeling it's weight against himself as he tried to relax.

Little by little, the Auction House began to get filled with quests of all kind. Most notable were the world nobles in the front rows of the hall. Among the last to appear was the crew of Kidd Pirates, the infamous Eustass "Captain" Kidd among them.

White could hear him speak to his crew. He watched from the corner of his eye as a grin spread across Eustass' face. Two more Celestial Dragons appeared, the doorkeepers bowing deeply at them.

"Hey boss, take a look - see that?" One of the Kidd Pirates spoke to his captain. White could see the rivaling crew watching them.

"I'll be damned… Trafalgar Law, worth two hundred million… I've heard some pretty ugly rumours about him", Eustass chuckled. Law seemed to hear his name being said, and glanced behind before flipping a finger at the rival captain. Shachi and Penguin tensed, Bepo biting his teeth, all of them hoping their captain - or the enemy - won't start a fight over that.

"Hah… he has no manners either huh?" Eustass seemed amused, and White released the breath he had been holding.

"That guy next to him - his first mate, right? Ninety thousand berry bounty, wasn't he?"

"Hmm… White, I think. "Sharktooth" White."

White fought the urge to glance at their way again. His grip on Kikoku tightened as he sought to calm his mind.

After a moment, the human auctions finally started and the halls quieted down.

White didn't find any of the slaves up for auction too interesting. He fought the urge to look away as the enslaved pirate captain tried to end his life rather than be sold to someone. This was disgusting - as many things as their crew was notorious off, taking someone's freedom like this was cruel in any usual pirate's eyes.

"Captain, are we going to watch all of this?" Bepo whispered in shaky tone from behind Law. Their captain stayed silent. White's fingers played with the red string around Kikoku.

The auctions proceeded, some of the prices climbing disgustingly high. White felt bad for these people, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. His eyes gazed at the Celestial Dragons in the front rows. Disgusting.

At some point a small part of the Straw Hat pirates seemed to arrive to observe the auctions. White couldn't understand what they would want around here, though. They seemed not the type to enjoy this sort of show.

Their infamous captain didn't seem to be among them, though. White focused back to the auctions taking place.

One of the last items was brought in. An actual mermaid. She looked frightened, and White gulped as the bids started to rain in. Just as the final bid was made, something blew up, making most people in the hall shout and jump in surprise, some flying from the impact.

Figures rose from the smoke. They had crashed some sort of odd vehicle into the building, all the way into the hall, through the wall and roof. That short one - was that…

Law's attention seemed to have switched and White saw a smirk on his face as he  
spotted the Straw Hat captain. Monkey D. Luffy.

From there, the situation started to really get interesting. For some reason Straw Hat wanted to reach the mermaid, possibly help her - but then, one of the Celestial Dragons got up and shot.

White would have imagined a person like that to have an absolutely terrible aim, but he managed to shoot the fishman that had arrived among the Straw Hats.

Straw Hat looked absolutely furious. White's eyes widened as he started to walk back up the stairs, eyes dead set on the dancing and chanting world noble. On the way the shot fishman even tried to stop him. The world noble didn't seem too happy about Straw Hat's actions.

Straw Hat continued to climb the stairs, despite the pleads of his friends.

"Oi, Straw Hat-ya…" Law muttered, his posture relaxed but muscles tense. White gulped, gripping onto Kikoku.

The world noble shot a few more times. Straw Hat evaded the shots.

Straw Hat just outright punched the Celestial Dragon right into face, sending him flying.

The hall was in utter, shocked silence.

Law chuckled. So did Kidd.

Soon after, most of the guests started to flee the auction house, panic settling in as they shouted and ran to the exists.

They had really angered the world nobles now… and the place was right next to the marine headquarters.

"At least this is far more interesting than the previous show…" White had to admit quietly. Law nodded, amused smile on his face.

The guards and the remaining Celestial Dragons tried to fight the Straw Hats, obviously failing in their attempt to avenge the world noble with a punch-mark covering his cheek. This went on for a moment - the Heart and the Kidd Pirates stayed quiet, observing with unbelieving interest.

The female Celestial Dragon had made her way to the poor mermaid's fish bowl, about to shoot her to the Straw Hat's horror… and then she was knocked out.

The whole hall seemed to start to shake. The wall behind the stage was soon ripped apart, revealing a huge giant. White's eyes widened at the sight - this was his first time seeing one, and he looked far bigger than White could have imagined.

An old man with long silvery hair walked out of the broken wall. He had a wide smile on his face. He started stroking his beard, observing the scene around him. He seemed to come to some sort of conclusion and suddenly, there was immensely powerful blast of haki.

The guards dropped down unconscious from the immense willpower. The hall was quiet until the surprised shouts from some of the Straw Hat members broke it.

"...no way", Law muttered. White could see a drop of sweat roll down his temple.

"Shachi!" Penguin mumbled in concerned tone.

"Gah, I almost passed out…" Shachi hissed, rubbing his head.

The old man was able to remove the mermaid's explosive collar with relative ease, without a key. The other slaves were freed as well. White couldn't help but be glad over it, though he remained in place, still grasping onto Kikoku.

Who was the old man? White couldn't recognize him. Law seemed to have an idea. The man walked up the stairs, towards the Straw Hat Captain and the shot fishman. On the way, he gazed at both Heart and Kidd Pirates, seemingly amused.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize there were other pirates here as well", he chuckled, "Judging how you took that, you aren't just pushovers, are you?"

"Who'd have thought we'd run into such a big shot here?" Captain of the Kidd pirates mused, smirking. "The Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh, no doubt about it. What's such a legendary man doing here?"

White's eyes widened slightly at the name

"Please don't call me by that name… I prefer to be called the old coater Ray over here. I am an old man now. I'd like to live peacefully", Silvers Rayleigh chuckled, but he seemed serious. He knelt by the wounded fishman, speaking to him calmly.

"Rayleigh? Second mate of Roger Pirates?" White whispered. No one needed to answer him to tell him he was right. White would have never imagined seeing such a legend in person.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a marine speaking to a megaphone:

"Alright you criminals! Release the Rosward Family! An admiral will be arriving shortly - I recommend you surrender immediately! Don't blame us for whatever happens to you, rookies!"

A navy admiral would be here? White thought. This was really getting more dangerous all the time.

"Heh… we're just innocent bystanders, why is the navy treating us like accomplices?" Law said, though his tone was all but innocent.

"On the upside I saw Straw Hat Luffy do something crazy, so no complaints there… still I'd rather avoid fighting an admiral", Eustass Kidd spoke, the same smirk never leaving his face.

"I've used my power enough for today, it's all up to you now", Rayleigh said, standing up. "It'll be hard for me to stay if the navy discovers who I am."

"I don't need a senior citizen to fight for me", Kidd replied, "the longer we wait the worse it will get. I'm out of here", he continued, turning around and starting to walk towards the exit. "If you babies can't handle a few marines, then sit here while I show you how a real man takes care of things!"

Straw Hat did not like that comment. Nor did Law, it seemed, as suddenly he got up and took Kikoku from White's hands. It wasn't like Law to get riled up like this, but there was no getting in his way.

Law and Straw Hat Luffy caught up to Captain Kidd and started bickering almost right away. For a moment it seemed like all three crews released a collective, tired sigh. I guess all of our captains are just as stubborn as the other, huh? White mused before looking at his crewmates.

"Should we let him go alone?" Bepo wondered out aloud.

"Don't worry", White chuckled, "I'm sure those three are far more than enough. Just relax for a moment and we will catch up to them."

Penguin and Shachi nodded their heads in agreement.

After first explosions, most of the crews had finally started moving towards the exist, after their captains.

When they finally managed to make it to the outdoors, most of the action was already over. White couldn't help but be amused at the sight of destroyed cannons and defeated marines all over the ground. The Straw Hat pirates seemed amazed, eyes wide as they surveyed the situation. Kidd Pirates remained quiet.

"You're outdoing yourself again, captain…" Shachi muttered as they walked down the stairs together. Dark King Rayleigh seemed more than amused, laughing while he carried his wounded fishman friend.

"They're quite reliable, indeed", he said.

"What an impatient bunch", Killer of the Kidd Pirates mused, tilting his head. All of their captains were crazy.

"You're spoiling the mood, mister Straw Hat", Law chuckled, observing his rival captain's smaller form. White couldn't help but wonder what that was about, maybe a limit of Straw Hat's powers?

"Really?" Straw Hat wondered in high-pitch tone.

"Their formations don't amount to crap now", Captain Kidd spoke, seemingly pleased at the destruction he had caused.

"I suppose the marines aren't too happy…" White muttered as he watched one of the marines shout orders to other, more of their reinforcements arriving.

"Take those pirates down!" He yelled his order, his men starting their attacks.

"Here we go, they have no plan at all… it's a free-for-all", Captain Kidd said, not too impressed.

"Oh, I'm back to normal!" Straw Hat Luffy cut him off, chuckling with his typical laughter.

"Heh… alright, Straw Hat. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you", Captain Kidd spoke, his eyes still on the marines before glancing at his fellow supernova, "but next time we meet, I won't show any mercy."

Law tilted his head, but didn't speak.

Straw Hat didn't seem too concerned over Kidd's words, thinking for a second before speaking with a huge grin: "Hmm… but I'm going to find the One Piece!"

The words were followed with more chuckling, though it was more than clear he was dead serious on his claim. White squinted his eyes, watching the young man standing proudly, dead set on his goal.

The amount of will he had… it was almost scary. So much that Law and Kidd couldn't come up with a reply, their eyes on Luffy.

One of the marines had made it closer, about to strike Captain Kidd with his battleaxe. Killer was faster, jumping in front of his captain and slicing the marine down with no mercy.

"Oi, Kidd! What are you doing standing around?"

"Killer… on our journey up to this point - we've been laughed at and ridiculed whenever we mentioned finding One Piece", Kidd mused, his eyes still on Straw Hat Luffy, "and each time that happened, I slaughtered everyone who laughed. But what lies ahead is a sea of death for those who haven't got guts to mention it…. let's meet again in the New World!"

Luffy was watching Kidd as he spoke. Law had his eyes on the marines, chuckling to himself.

"Let's go, men!" Captain Kidd then commanded, his crew by his side, and they started to take on the marines together. White had to admit they all seemed strong, with impressive skills.

White's attention was soon on the marine that had ran up to Law, shouting his name in anger, ready to swing his sword. White moved.

"How dare you toy with my comrades earlier!?" The marine questioned and grit his teeth.

"White", Law said with a smile. It wasn't really a request nor a command, but White would protect his captain no matter what.

He jumped up, kicking the marine away from his captain, sending a few more to the ground. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin were soon on their side, ready to fight.

"Huh, are you going back inside, captain?" Bepo questioned as Law had his back turned to them, starting to walk. Law didn't reply to his navigator, instead walking closer to the huge slave left on the side of the auction house's entrance. The slave glanced at him, curios on what Law was up to.

Law didn't waste time, getting rid of the huge collar and chain around the slave's neck.

"Why?" His voice was hoarse, likely from not getting to speak very often.

"Will you come along with me, pirate captain Jean Bart?" Law asked with a smirk.

The enormous ex-captain didn't reply, instead hitting some of the attacking marines away with a single swipe of an arm.

"It's been a long while since I've been called by that name", he spoke, smacking more marines, "if it means I get to be free from Celestial Dragons… I will gladly serve under you."

Law's smirk widened at Jean Bart's agreement, "Give half of your thanks to mister Straw Hat."

"Don't let them get away!" The marines hollered, still coming as strong as ever. White couldn't help but wonder what fueled them.

"Captain, we should move", he spoke, walking up the Law. Law simply nodded his head, pointing for Jean Bart to follow them. They crossed a bridge with relative ease before turning to glance behind.

Bepo was busy fighting some of the marines, though they didn't seem to be too much of a bother for him.

"What an agile bear! He's too much to handle…" one of the marines spoke.

"How is even talking!?" Another wondered.

"I'm sorry", Bepo muttered, to the marine's dismay.

"Hurry up, Bepo!" Law ordered, just in time for Bepo to make a jump to them before Jean Bart destroyed the bridge.

"You're the new guy so you rank under me", Bepo spoke to Jean Bart.

"Anything is fine as long as I'm not a slave", Jean Bart replied.

"Less chatting, more running!" White shouted at the two of them, Bepo almost stopping to mumble another sorry at that.

After a moment they finally made it on top of a hill, and the sight beneath made their eyes widen. It was the Kidd pirates, fighting…

"Captain, look!" Shachi yelped, alarmed.

"Mister Eustass, and…" he didn't end his sentence right away, holding himself back from gulping down a dreading feeling, "...what's the Warlord doing here!?"

"Trafalgar Law…" the warlord spoke, alarming Law and making him tighten his hold on Kikoku.

"You know my name?" Law wondered, eyes piercing into the warlord.

Instead of replying, the warlord opened his mouth with something bright building up - and suddenly fired something resembling a laser beam at their direction. All of them barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Captain!" Bepo shouted, trying to look past the rising dust.

"We're right next to the Navy headquarters and Marie Jois… just about anyone can show up here", Jean Bart cursed the words out, sweat dripping from his temple.

"Marines are catching up to us", Shachi yelled, gritting his teeth as did Penguin.

"Trafalgar, stay out of my way!" Captain Kidd bellowed.

"Do you want to be destroyed?" Law questioned, walking through the dust and smoke, "I told you not to tell me what to do."

"Not the time for bickering, captain…" White muttered in slight annoyance, eyes on the warlord.

"We're running into unexpected big shots today… I'd rather not add an admiral to the list - so you will let us pass!" Law continued, his arm ready to summon another Room.

The fight was on.

The Kidd Pirates attacked first, throwing anything they could at the warlord, but nothing seemed to work - not fire nor their blades.

"Get back, Kidd Pirates!" Bepo said as the four of them had made it to the front, attacking the warlord. White couldn't be happier they had all trained as much as they could during their years on the seas. Still, nothing seemed to make a dent, barely making the warlord back off. Bepo tried to go for a low kick, only to hurt his own foot, falling down in pain.

"Bepo!" White yelled. Their captain was faster, creating a quick room and switching the places of Bepo and Jean Bart, porting the bear to safety while Bart tried to take the warlord on with brutal strength.

Captain Kidd went for his next attack, crashing down two gigantic arms made out of  
any metal his powers could find. As the warlord laid on the ground, Kidd seemed to already smirk in victory.

"Troublesome bastard…" he muttered as he turned his back.

"It's not over yet, mister Eustass!" Law shouted as a warning.

Hardly before Captain Kidd could turn around, the warlord was already back on his feet. Kidd was ready to continue the fight as the warlord removed one of his gloves, same brightness gathering in his palm like before.

The blast was enormous, but Kidd managed to avoid it.

The marine enforcements started to catch up to them, shouting as they approached.

"That's a lot of marines… it's not a good time for us to get stuck here", Penguin muttered.

We have to get out of here, White thought as he, Jean Bart and Bepo tried to attack the warlord once again. Some of the Kidd Pirates were trying too, but almost everything seemed to hardly affect the warlord.

Captain Kidd repelled all the metal he had gathered, making some damage, but not enough. The warlord was about to blast him again with one of his palms until Law created another room, having drawn Kikoku. The sword dug deep inside the warlord's chest and suddenly it's previous movement stopped and it fell down on it's back.

"Damn it, why did you do that…" Captain Kidd panted, bruises covering him.

"You put too much confidence in your techniques, mister Eustass", Law grinned.

"Huh?"

"Do you really think this is a warlord of the sea?"

"What do you mean?" Kidd squinted his eyes.

Before they could talk more, they had to take care of more marines. The Heart and the Kidd pirates were on the task. As soon as the last marines were taken out by Jean Bart's strong fist, they could start moving again, Law following Kidd.

"What you said, Trafalgar Law…" Kidd started, "what is he, if he isn't a warlord?"

Law didn't have time to reply when suddenly, something dropped almost in front of them. Everyone's eyes widened. They had killed that thing, but there it stood again!

No - it wasn't the same one, was it?

"What the hell - what are these things!?" Kidd demanded, body tense. Their crews had finally caught up to them, preparing to help their captains.

"This is not the walord Bartholomew Kuma… these are cyborgs", Law explained fast, "didn't you see their robotic insides when we sliced open the last one?"

White squinted his eyes at that. Indeed, he had seen it's exposed leg and chest. There was no way that thing was human at all.

"Damn it…" Kidd muttered darkly, "what kind of things is the World Government creating?"

"No time to talk!" Killer called out as the cyborg fired its mouth lazer. White grit his teeth. They had to hurry up, or else this would really end up badly for them.

.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *:

_(Taking place during Marineford Arc and Post-War Arc)_

Going to Marineford was crazy.

Going to Marineford while one of the four Emperors and basically the whole navy were there was even crazier.

It was their captain's decision, in the end, so White went along with it. As they got closer and closer, he couldn't help but grow anxious.

"We're ready to go up, captain", Jean Bart spoke. Law nodded his head.

"Let's go, then", he replied while marching towards the submarine's door, a few of his crewmates close behind.

They broke the surface quickly. Another face taking part of the war, though they didn't really come here to fight. Law walked out of the door, others right behind him. They could see some sort of devil fruit user fly through the air, ex-warlord Jimbe and Straw Hat Luffy in his arms.

"Bring mister Straw Hat to my ship!" Law shouted.

"Mister Straw Hat? Such an odd way to address him…" The flying person wondered, "who are you, kid!?"

"Straw Hat will someday be my enemy, but even between enemies there is honor", Law replied, "there is no fun letting him die here. I will take him away from here!"

"H-Huh?"

"I am a doctor!"

There were a silent disbelief as the flying person wondered if Law could be trusted. Law cursed quietly before speaking again:

"You're too slow, bring him here now!"

"Who the hell are you!?" The flying person demanded until suddenly, cannons were fired, startling him. He barely managed to dodge them.

"Captain, warships are approaching off stern!" Shachi shouted.

"Shit… hurry up, bring both of them here!" Law continued to shout.

"Fine! I will leave them to you, whoever you are!" The person yelped and threw both Jimbe and Straw Hat towards their submarine, "do your best!"

Jean Bart managed to catch both of them.

"Submerge!" Law commanded, starting to run towards the door of the submarine. Jean Bart started to carry the large fishman while White took Straw Hat Luffy off him, trying to be as careful as he could while carrying the wounded man.

"He's badly injured… is he even still alive?" Bepo wondered, running next to him.

White grit his teeth as one of the admirals, Kizaru, had his eyes set on them. Law cursed, but thankfully something - or rather, someone, stopped the admiral just in time.

The Heart Pirates placed both of the injured on hospital beds, starting to run the down the halls towards the surgery room, shouting orders to each other in desperate attempt to try and keep both of them alive.

Law was still at the submarine's door as White managed to go back to him after making sure Straw Hat was being taken care of.

"Captain, please close the door. We need to hurry and get away", he said.

"They will attack us if we don't submerge soon!" Bepo whimpered.

"Fine…" Law replied, about to move inside until he heard a shout, "wait a second…"

"You forgot this! Catch!" It was the flying man from before, running to the edge of the ice before throwing out something. Law managed to catch it with ease. A Straw Hat.

"This is..."

"Captain, the door!" Bepo urged, and finally Law nodded his head, running inside. Bepo didn't waste time shutting the door.

Finally they were submerging. Law, Bepo and White made their way down the hall towards the surgery room where their crewmates had already made necessary preparations on their two patients.

Law handed Kikoku to White as he entered the surgery room. The Straw Hat he gave to Penguin for safekeeping before taking a pair of gloves. He watched the two patients with a curious glint in his eyes. .

"Well, let's begin… this one has been pierced through his chest, he is on the verge of death…" Law mused, watching Jimbe before looking away, "Mister Straw Hat is severely injured as well… but the worst injuries might be deeper inside."

"Do they need anesthesia?" Penguin asked.

"No. Both of them are so badly injured they won't feel a thing. They shouldn't have any energy to complain in any case", Law replied and decided to start of Luffy. "This will be a fun operation."

Penguin placed an oxygen mask over Luffy's mouth and nose, hanging Law a scalpel.

White was watching from the side, anxiously holding onto Kikoku. Law was the best doctor he knew, but White wasn't sure if even he could save the lives of these two. Their wounds… as Law said, especially Straw Hat Luffy's wounds were most likely deep inside his mind, rather than the wound on his chest.

"His pulse is stabilizing", Shachi announced. Then, the whole submarine shook, making several people almost fall over.

"What is it?" Law growled, his hands still busy.

From the voicecom they could hear Jean Bart's voice: "Emergency! The water is starting to turn into ice!"

"Ah!? Oh no, oh no!" Bepo stressed, "if we don't do something we will be trapped!"

Law's eyes never left the wounds he was working on as he grit out the words, "Then do something!"

The answer hardly satisfied Bepo as he yelped some more.

"Hurry up, full speed!" White called out, his fingertips turning pale from gripping onto Kikoku's side.

Jean Bart growled, forcing Polar Tang to dive deeper. White grasped onto the doorframe with his free hand and grit his teeth together. There wasn't much they could do other than trust Polar Tang.

"I think we're good…" Jean Bart's voice said after a moment as the shaking ended.

They had just barely managed to get away from the closing ice. Bepo didn't get to release a sigh of relief before something was shaking the submarine once again. Some glass fell onto the floor, breaking.

"What is it now?" Bepo questioned. White glanced out of one of the round windows. Bolts of light? Could it be one of the admiral's attack?

"Going deeper, hold on tight!" Jean Bart yelled.

"We got lucky once but we're surely done this time!" Bepo cried out, trying not to fall over again.

"We'll be fine!" Law hissed, "Keep moving!"

The attack seemed merciless. It felt like it was going on forever and White had to seriously hold on so he wouldn't fall over. He wasn't sure how Law was able to keep his balance in this mess.

Then, it finally stopped.

"We're finally good?" White muttered.

"Seems so… I will keep moving on the ocean bottom for now", Jean Bart replied from the voicecom. Most of the Heart Pirates sighed in relief.

"No time to rest", Law muttered, still working on stabilizing Straw Hat Luffy. His helpers nodded in agreement, continuing to monitor and making preparations on Jimbe.

It took hours for Law and some of their medically skilled crewmates to sew Straw Hat Luffy and ex-warlord Jimbe back together. In the end their bodies were in stable condition, but White couldn't help worrying over their minds - especially the young Straw Hat's. Fighting so hard, only in the end to fail so horribly. White gazed at Law.

He seemed tired.

"They're good now, right?" he muttered, walking into the room.

"Mm-hm", Law hummed, pulling the bloody gloves of his hands.

"You should get some rest, then."

Law tilted his head, shifting his gaze at White. Kikoku was resting against White's shoulder. After a moment, Law looked at his two patients before sighing.

"There isn't much more I can do", he mused before starting to walk towards the door of the surgery room. Before exiting, he turned to pierce his eyes on Uni and Clione monitoring the patient's statuses. "Let me know immediately if something comes up, clear?"

"Yes!" Both of them replied and straightened their back.

White walked slightly behind Law, towards captain's quarters.

"Oi, White…" Law spoke then. His voice sounded surprisingly soft. "Do you think it was stupid to save him?"

"You ask that now?" White huffed with a smile.

Law was quiet as he opened the door to the cabin.

"...but do you?"

"No", White replies, chuckling, "You said you had a plan, didn't you? You need him for it."

"Yes, but…" Law muttered as he sat on the edge of his bed. "...I don't know."

White placed Kikoku on the seat next to the bed.

"Just get some rest, Law."

Law hummed quietly.

For their safety, they had stayed submerged on the bottom of the sea for longer than usual.

Bepo was being a pain about it, annoying both Shachi and Penguin. White couldn't blame the poor mink, with his thick fur coat. Finally Bepo (and Shachi and Penguin, on that matter) couldn't take it anymore and harassed their captain until he gave a permission to surface.

White hardly managed to get to the door when Bepo had already forcefully opened it, running onto the deck.

"Jeez…" Penguin muttered as he and Shachi walked past White.

"Can't blame him", White grinned. Shachi nodded his head.

"SNAKE!?" Bepo's voice suddenly yelped, startling the three men.

"What? Why is a snake here?" Penguin and Shachi demanded as they ran next to Bepo. White watched from the doorway, his eyes piercing into the large shape next to their submarine. A ship. A navy ship. White grit his teeth.

"There's someone up there!" Bepo spotted, and indeed - a tall person was standing on the deck of the enemy ship. A woman, to be exact. White squinted her eyes, there was no doubt about it, but what in the world was The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords, doing here? Had she come after them?

As the warlord boarded their deck, all the men were tense.

"Do not worry. I turned all the marines into stone", she spoke, "so, how is Luffy's condition? Is it bad? Will he recover?"

"I'm impressed you figured out where we would emerge", Bepo pondered, "I feared the Navy had tracked us down…"

"I had Salome keep an eye on you underwater", Boa Hancock replied, the giant snake behind her making a happy hiss.

"I see-!"

"Do not try to change the subject, you beast!"

"-I'm sorry!"

"So weak", Shachi and Penguin grimaced at their friend.

"Tell me how Luffy is doing right now!" The Pirate Empress demanded. White bit her inner cheek. On that moment, the door of their submarine was opened once more, and Trafalgar Law walked out, wiping his hands.

"I've done all I can", he replied with slight tension.

"So… he's safe, right?"

"Surgically speaking, his condition has stabilized… but he suffered so much that I can't guarantee that he will survive it."

White squinted his eyes slightly. Boa Hancock seemed thoughtful and extremely worried.

"That's to be expected!" A new voice suddenly boomed from the Navy ship, making them all look at it's direction. The person was big with a large purple hair, and had colorfully dressed friends with him. White tilted his head, and Penguin voiced all of their thoughts:

"Who are they?"

"Prisoners from Impel Down that snuck aboard… it appears they are Luffy's allies", Boa Hancock explained.

The person with purple hair jumped down onto their submarine, actually making it shake slightly.

"I'm impressed by how hard he fought", he spoke, "and it was all because of his will to save his brother Ace… and then in an attempt to protect him, that brother died right before his eyes… more than enough to shatter his mind!"

His face was pained towards the end. There was cheering from up on the ship, cheering Straw Hat to hang on.

White wasn't sure how to feel about it. He didn't know Straw Hat, but all the tragedy he had gone through in such a short time must have done a lot to his mind, as Law had assumed.

Jimbe had awoken not too long after, expressing how he was dreading what would happen to Luffy's mind once he awoke. After their short conversation it was agreed that Hancock would call for the Kuja Pirates to pick them up and safely get them to Amazon Lily, the island of women, where Luffy could heal in peace. Emporio Ivankov, as White had later learned his name, left them on the Navy ship with his group of followers.

Such colorful friends the Straw Hat had made, White mused, as they returned inside their submarine.

They had arrived to Amazon Lily not too long after, making their way deeper into the island of women.

As expected, once hearing about it, basically their whole crew couldn't help but scurry onto the submarine's deck to see even a glimpse of the warrior women. White huffed as he stood in the doorway. It wasn't until their captain almost got an arrow to his head that the men believed they were better off waiting inside.

Things didn't go too smoothly from there. The elder of the women forbid any men from stepping onto the island, as it was their way. They were told that only Luffy would be allowed into the land - not even Law could have a privilege, even as a doctor.

Law countered the elder's speech of their own good doctors with the equipment they had on the submarine. The situation was tense, but finally, the elder allowed a safe piece of the island that the pirate crew could step on.

Their crew wasn't too happy on the tiny area they were given, but in White's opinion it was better than having to find another safe place.

Most of the men were hanging around on the land, with a few of them staying in to monitor things inside the submarine.

White found himself visiting the room Straw Hat was currently residing in. He had still not awoken, though White didn't expect him to for at least some time.

The door opened. It was Law, who took a questioning look at White.

"Just thinking", White replied to the silent question.

"Of what?" Law asked, opening a drawer and taking some clean bandages out.

"It's not important…" White mumbled. The two of them remained quiet until Law spoke again.

"Well since you're here, you might as well help me change his bandages."

White looked up at Law, and then at the sleeping Straw Hat. He was still attached to all kinds of machines that monitored his vitals. From them it seemed like he was doing alright, but White knew that the problem was deeper than that. Wordlessly he started helping Law, gently holding Straw Hat as Law worked on getting the dirty bandages off.

"Healing alright…" Law muttered thoughtfully. Straw Hat's chest still looked gruesome, but it was much better than what they had started with.

"You think he will wake up next days?"

Law glanced at him, but continued his work calmly. "I really have no idea… he is strong, but…"

"You still haven't told anyone your plan", White noted.

"It depends entirely if he even wakes up", Law shrugged while finishing up the wrap. "Useless to hope before I know."

White watched Law silently.

"You know the pain."

Law raised his gaze, this time keeping the eye-contact. Suddenly, his eyes softened slightly and he looked back down. Neither of them spoke as Law finished bandaging Straw Hat.

"It's okay", White spoke then, "I'm sure he will wake up."

A small sigh escaped from Law as he cleaned up. He seemed to really hope that White was right.

xxx

None of them had expect Straw Hat to wake up when he did. The agonizing roar of despair that he let out before crashing through their submarine onto the land.

Law and White with the rest of the Heart Pirates had ran to the submarine, terrified of the amount of damage Straw Hat had caused. He was in such a weak condition, and still he had this much energy. White couldn't help but widen his eyes as he watched the Heart Pirates try to calm Straw Hat down before he opened his wounds again.

Finally, Straw Hat had simply ran into the woods of the island, where the Heart Pirates couldn't follow, while shouting for his brother.

White felt agony in his heart for the young man. He could only hope that Straw Hat was strong enough.

Meeting the Dark King Rayleigh again so soon had been odd. As soon as he had appeared out of the sea and Jimbe had gone after the Straw Hat, Law had ordered for the Heart Pirates to get ready to leave.

He had left straw hat to Rayleigh, but White had noted his thoughtful expression.

"Such a waste..." Penguin muttered.

"We came all this way, I wanted to go on the land of the women..." Shachi whines.

White huffed in amusement as he sat next to Law, who was sitting in rather relaxed position.

"I guess your work didn't go to waste."

Law hummed, thoughtful, but with a smirk on his face. Already thinking of the next step of his plan, White guessed.

White smiled and relaxed. This had been enough adventure for the moment.

.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *.*･.｡✧ *:･.｡✧ *:

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, though nowhere near my first ever story. I've been writing this now and then for a while, and finally decided to publish it so that perhaps someone else can enjoy my writings as well.
> 
> Just for fun, some info about White:
> 
> Japanese name: ホワイト  
> Romanized name: Howaito  
> English name: White  
> Affiliations: Heart Pirates; Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance  
> Occupations: Pirate; First Mate; Swordsman  
> Residence: Selachii Island (former); Swallow Island (former, temporary)  
> Alias:  
> Epithet: Sharktooth (さめは Sameha)  
> Age: 13 (Chapter 1); 24 (debut); 26 (present, after timeskip)  
> Status: Alive  
> Birthday: July 17  
> Height: 188 cm  
> Bounty:  
> B 220,000,000  
> B 90,000,000  
> B 30,000,000  
> Devil Fruit: None
> 
> In future, he'd likely unlock observation and armament haki.


End file.
